New Friends, Sharing Secrets
by Evil wolf of tourture and pain
Summary: Peaceful life is destroyed when new aliens come for revenge on the mew mews. It just so happens Negi class is visiting Tokyo and meet the Mew Mews. They fight these new aliens with the help of their new and old friends.


**Me:Hellos~! I am delighted to show you all my story~!**

**NyaChi: But this is my story~!**

**Me: I know, I was joking...maybe...*shifty eyes* :DD**

**Pudding: Don't steal NyaChi-onee-chan's storys! It's not right!**

**Me: Fine, fine! I didn't really write the story...that pole did.-points at random pole-**

**NyaChi: There's a pole?...BUT I WROTE IT!**

**Pudding: You shouldn't lie Wolfie-onee-chan.**

**Me:..Don't...don't call me that. I don't even like it when NyaChi calls me that and she is my actual sister.**

**NyaChi: Wolfie-onee-chan!**

**Me: Gah! It's too much! -hides- Fine, fine! This is NyaChi's, or my sister's, story. Now leave me be~!**

**NyaChi: Pudding-chan, can you do the disclaimers for me~?**

**Pudding: Sure, if I can do it with Ichigo-onee-chan!**

**NyaChi: OK~!**

**Pudding and Ichigo: NyaChi does not own Negima?! Magister Negi Magi or Tokyo Mew Mew! Nor does her sister Wolfie!**

**Ichigo: Wait how did I get here?**

**Me: I will do anything to make my sissy happy. Well almost anything...**

**NyaChi: You won't let me touch your phone~!**

**-and this discussion goes else where so I don't bore you guys to death x.x-**

**oh yesh, before I forget~!**

**Ichigo: 15**

**Pudding: 13**

**Mint: 14**

**Lettuce: 16**

**Zakuro: 20**

Chapter 1

_Ichigo's POV_

It was a long day at work, and Mint had done absolutely nothing to help, as usual. Even though she should be used to it, Ichigo seemed twice as tired than normal. But the strangest thing was that even though the alien war was long over, she had been feeling more cat-like everyday. She had been meaning to talk to Ryou about it.

Right then, Ryou walked around the corner. _Speak of the devil,_ she thought as she walked up to him. "What is it, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Recently, I've been feeling like a cat, and you said that our animal DNA would turn off after we defeated the aliens which happened a long time ago," she explained.

Ryou seemed to think about this a while. Be the time he came up with a response, all of the girls had their attention on him. "Well, to be honest with you, I don't really know why your genes have regenerated after four years. I'll look into it. Until then, just act as normal as possible," he answered.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one sleeping in class and stealing her friend's fish!" Ichigo exclaimed. She had had enough. She sighed and walked to the dressing room. If she didn't get home soon, her dad would freak out.

As she got dressed in her own clothes, Pudding burst through the door, and exclaimed, "Ichigo-onee-chan! Masha say there's a alien nearby!"

"It's probably just Kish and the others visiting Earth again. If you want, I'll go with you to see Tart," Ichigo sighed as she pulled up her skirt.

"Really?" Pudding asked. "That would be great." On their last visit, Pudding confessed her feeling to the alien midget, and they were now dating. Even though she was dating and in her second year of junior high, Pudding still looked and acted as shildish as always.

Ichigo grabbed her purse and walked towards the entrance. On their way out, she grabbed Masha by his ear since he wouldn't shut up. She changed him into a cell phone strap, but he changed right back, saying "Alien Alert!" even more now.

Ichigo grabbed him and asked herself, "Are you broken?"

Suddenly, a woman's voice responded, "He's not broken, sweetie. I'm right here." A medium-sized woman with foot long, pointy ears and big purple hair tied back in two loose ponytails being held together near the end. She wore a short, revealing dress like all the aliens did, except Pai. In her hand was a alien that could transform animals into chimera animas. That alien dropped down and inserted a cat. It grew into a beast known to them as a chimera animas.

"Wait! Earth and the Cyniclons have a peace treaty!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Do I look like I care about some stupid peace treaty?" the alien girl hissed and snapped her fingers. The cat chimera anima ran towards Ichigo and Pudding.

They both pulled out their power pendants. Then had been told to keep them just in case. Ichigo was so happy she always kept hers with her at all times.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!"

After they transformed, Pudding exclaimed, "We actually transformed." Ichigo was shocked. They really had transformed. Even though she was excited to be a superhero again, she wasn't too thrilled about getting back the ears and tail that popped out every time she got excited.

"You must be the zoo squad that stopped us from claiming our planet back. Well, since Kish and the others sent here couldn't destroy you, I will!" the alien lady exclaimed and sent out more aliens. Now, there were more chimera animas to fight.

"I'll go first!" Pudding stated. "Ribbon-"

She was cut off as the paw of the cat anima sent her flying into a tree. "Mew Pudding!" Ichigo yelled. Masha couldn't get help since chimera animas were batting him around, and the others had already left the cafe.

The giant cat anima knocked Ichigo to the ground. It posed to strike, claws unsheathed.

**NyaChi: The first chapter! Yay!**

**Pudding: Yay! I'm dating Taru-Taru!**

**Me: -Comes out of hiding.- Well there you have it. My sister's story...I hope you guys like it. I think its awesome...it could also be that I'm her sister and that's why. Anyway, review and rate! We will allow criticism...a bit but please no flaming. if you have a problem with the story or a character please tell us nicely and we might change it... but probably not.**

**NyaChi: Yeah, no flamming please. it really hurts. Oh and I THINK ITS AWESOME!**

**Ichigo and Me: That's because you wrote it.**

**NyaChi: Pudding-chan they're being mean~!**

**Pudding: Ichigo-onee-chan, don't be mean to the author. She might do something bad~!**

**NyaChi: -dark aura- I might kill Masaya.**

**Ichigo: NO!**

**Me: er...I might wanna stop this here...so It doesn't get out of hand...bye~! Til next time! And don't forget to R&R**


End file.
